Ajdaho
Ajdaho, also known as The Empire of the Ajdaho, The Ajdaho Xoqoniylik '''and '''The Ajdahozid Horde, was a legendary ancient empire, ruling the lands of Harad, Khand and Harandor before it's collapse. It formed from the rise of Qizil Strelka, originally a nomadic ruler of a tribe in central Harad, who built this vast empire over the course of his life History Ajdaho rose before the beginning of recorded history, long before the present day kingdoms of Middle Earth. Before Ajdaho there was Kaltakesak, a nomadic desert tribe in Far Harad who exercised large amounts of influence on other local tribes. The death of Qizil Strelka's father, Moviy Strelka, under suspicious circumstances paved the way for the beginning of a new age in Harad. Now crowned as Boshliq, or Chief, of Kaltakesak, Boshliq Qizil began to lay the groundworks for his conquests. Only 22 at the time of his ascension, Boshliq Qizil used the vigour of youth to rally the warriors of his tribal land, what little has survived orally says about 300 men, to attack an aggressive neighbour of his, the tribe of Suyak. Unlike previous attacks organizes by tribes in the region, Boshliq Qizil forbade looting, and had his men swear not harm those who were not fighting, and that they would wait until after victory to loot in an organized fashion. The attack went better than expected, with the small force of the Suyakids defeated and the Suyakid civilians being assimilated into Kaltakesak. Over the next 8 years, Boshliq Qizil waged a bloody war of control over the tribes of Far Harad. Upon his unification of the ancient, and now extinct, Nyut Peoples of Far Harad, Boshliq Qizil founded the Nyut Xonlik, a tribal kingdom encompassing all of Far Harad, to legitimatise his reign. Qizil, now Nyut Xon Qizil, launched a series of raids into the petty states of Near Harad, which over the course of a year long series of diplomatic disasters, erupted into the Nyutid Wars, where the Nyut Xonlik entered into war against a coalition of Near Haradrim tribes and kingdoms for hegemony of all of Harad. The Nyutid Wars raged for 5 years, with the Nyut Xonlik victorious, and all Harad under the flag of Nyut Xon Qilich. OLD VERSION FROM HERE ONWARDS With Gondor conquered, Utama-Katil Raja Siammkai turned his eyes north, to the Kingdom of Rohaia and the Republic of Rhunnu, both other major nations of this time. Engaging in trickery and masterful deceit, he managed to trick the Kingdom of Rohaia into declaring war on the Republic of Rhunnu, allowing Utama-Katil Raja Siammkai to invade both while they were busy fighting eachother. With Rohan and Rhun taken and Utama-Katil Raja Siammkai growing old, conquest was stopped. A year after this decision, Utama-Katil Raja Siammkai died of a fever at the age of 71. Word of the death spread throughout the empire and sparked mass revolts and rebellions, splintering the Empire into 7 nations. Life in the Empire Class System The Naga Besar Empire relied on a strict class system, known as Kasta Jamiyati. If you were born into a class, you stayed in that class, with one exception. The classes were Qo'ychilar, the Herders, Saudagar, the Merchants, Bangsawan Brkurangan, the Minor Nobles and Bangsawan Yang Lebih Besar, the Major Nobles. All classes are allowed to join the final class, Tentera, the Military. Military Might Category:Kingdoms Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Historical events Category:Haradrim